fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Dodendansers: Overzicht
center Wij zijn de bergen. Onverzetbaar, onvergefelijk en strevend naar ons hoogste doel. Wij zijn ijs. Verraderlijk, gesterkt door vrieskou, massieve kracht van vloeibaar leven. Wij zijn richelzoekers, pasontdekkers, ravijnenspringers, stormvoorspellers, sneeuwslapers, zielenkijkers, ademijlers, hoogteklimmers, dieptevallers, toendrarenners, grottenlopers en levenssaters. Wij zijn de Dodendansers. 20pxLeeswaarschuwing20px Dit is een heftig verhaal bedoeld voor de wat oudere lezers. Onderwerpen in dit verhaal zijn: *(Kinder)moord *Harem *Dood *Oorlog en bloedvergieten *Geweld *Kannibalisme In tegenstelling tot de originele Warrior Cats serie, neemt Dodendansers een meer natuurgetrouwe inval op het leven van katten. Hieronder vallen onder andere de feiten dat poezen zich vaak laten dekken door meerdere katers (het hebben van meerdere partners tegelijkertijd) en dat katers de jongen doden en soms zelfs eten die niet van hun bloed zijn. Tot hoever dit zal worden doorgevoerd is nog de vraag, maar tegen die tijd pas ik de waarschuwing wel aan. Mededelingen van de schrijfster Niet schrikken, maar je kan momenteel even niet meer de hoofdstukken van Dodendansers terug vinden. Ik heb deze verwijderd, omdat de serie nogal rommelig was opgezet. Ze worden te zijner tijd weer goed en opnieuw geplaatst, waarschijnlijk wat herschreven. Hoofdstuk 1 is af, maar ik wacht even tot ik iets meer geschreven heb voor ik iets plaats. Samenvatting Overleven in het hooggebergte de Neveljager is nooit gemakkelijk geweest en vele binnen de Stam der Bergsterren beginnen zich na een paar zware winters af te vragen wat hen in hemelsnaam bezield om slechts in het gebied boven de sneeuwgrens te blijven jagen. Waarom gaan ze niet naar de dalen toe net zoals hun prooi doet? Waarom blijven ze hier vernikkelen in de wereld vol ijs en sneeuw? Omdat ze dat zo afgesproken hebben? Dit was een zaak van leven en dood! Niet van politiek gekonkel. Een van de stamkatten, Bessenduister, maakt handig gebruik van de ontevredenheid door de huidige alfapoes af te zetten en zelf deze positie in te nemen. Aanvankelijk weet hij de situatie voor de Stam te verbeteren door prooi te halen uit de (door katten) ongeclaimdegebieden onder de sneeuwgrens, maar aan het welzijn dat hij de stam brengt, zit een prijs gekoppeld en het wordt de poes IJsziel die de prijs moet gaan betalen. Wanneer Bessenduister echter ook gaat verlangen naar het territorium van de dalclans- en stammen en daarmee verbonden van meer dan honderd manen schendt, besluit IJsziel dat er iets moet gebeuren voordat de hele balans van de Neveljager in elkaar stort. Het dal moet gewaarschuwd worden. Hoofdstukken Tijdelijk niet beschikbaar. Personages In de tabel hieronder staan de belangrijkste personages uit Dodendansers. Een compleet overzicht van alle personages is te vinden op Dodendansers: Personagelijst Over het schrijven Voor de mensen die het interessant vinden, zal ik hier iets uitleggen over hoe Dodendansers een beetje tot stand komt. Het bedenken van nieuwe personages Doorgaans heb ik niet zoveel moeite met het bedenken van nieuwe personages, maar Dodendansers heeft iets unieks. Iedere kat is vernoemd naar de eigenschap van een plant. De eigenschap van een plant? Ja. Planten zijn wat dat betreft karakters op zich. Ze groeien maar op bepaalde plekken, op specifieke manieren, in een gedeelte van het jaar. Alleen het biologische aspect van een plant in al gigantisch. Maar dan ga ik verder op de antroposofie. Waarschijnlijk komt de term "alternatieve geneeswijze" en "plantengeneeskunde" (wat eigenlijk homeopathie heet) je bekender voor. Laten we het er op houden dat antroposofie linken tussen het spirituele en het materiële kan leggen die je zo snel niet zag. Maar wat heeft dat met mijn personages te maken? Laat ik gewoon beschrijven wat ik doe als ik een nieuw personage voor 'Dodendansers '''moet hebben: Nieuw personage nodig. Wat is diens meest primaire functie en karakter. Ik heb in dit geval een waker nodig voor de Zonnezoekertak. Dus: waker, groot, sterk, rustig, betrouwbaar. Dan ga ik op zoek naar een plant. Soms heb ik al iets voor ogen, andere keren moet ik gaan zoeken. In dit geval roep ik hulp in van het boekje "Sterren, mensen en kruiden" door Mellie Uyldert wat doorgaans mijn primaire bron is voor het vinden van planten. Dit boekje gaat dieper in op de geneeskrachtige werking van planten op zowel medisch als spiritueel vlak en koppelt dit aan planeten. Aangezien de kruiden in het boek zijn opgedeeld in planeten, ga ik eerst op zoek naar de planeet die het beste bij mijn personage blijkt te passen. Ik zoek naar iets met kracht en doorzettingsvermogen. Iets dat een stootje kan verduren, want wakers moeten gevaren kunnen afslaan. De planeet Mars blijkt het meest geschikt voor mijn personage. Onder Mars staan dan weer een tal van kruiden. Nu wordt het meer gevoelswerk. Ik zoek naar de plant wiens eigenschappen het beste overheen komen met het wazige beeld dat ik van mijn waker heb. Ramenas is krachtig en zuivert, mierikwortel drijft water en vermindert pijn, maar voor mijn gevoel is mijn valkruid het geschikte kruid voor mijn waker. Het valkruid wordt gerelateerd aan vallen en kneuzingen, werkt pijnstillend en is gunstig bij duizeligheid en vermoeidheid. Maar dat is handig! Natuurlijk zal een waker zich aangetrokken voelen door een kruid dat pijn kan verminderen als de strijd wat wild is verlopen. Maar een waker zijn is ook vermoeiend werk en met de ijle lucht wordt je al gauw duizelig. Daarnaast is valkruid lid van de arnica familie die ook nog eens de warmte bevorderen; ook niet ongewenst in een ijskoud gebied. Dan gebeurt er iets aparts. Uit wat onderzoek naar het valkruid blijkt dat valkruid een bergplant is. Alhoewel ze geen grote fan van sterke kou is, kan ze toch wel een Europees wintertje hebben. Valkruid is dus het kruid voor onze waker, maar nu moet ik de eigenschappen van het kruid nog koppelen aan het karakter van de waker en nog een naam voor hem verzinnen. Ik ga aantekeningen maken over wat ik allemaal te weten kom. De bouw van de plant speelt daarbij een belangrijke rol (valkruid verankert zich bijvoorbeeld in de aarde. Het is een robuuste, bijna saaie plant, maar de bloemen zijn zacht en speels) Al dit soort kenwoorden, of tenminste het deel dat ik kan gebruiken, gaan een rol spelen in het karakter van onze waker. Verankerd, kieskeurig, kruidige geur, sensitief, giftig, vele toepassingen, rozet, lichtminnend, kiezelrijke ondergrond. Kiezelrozet is een naam die me te binnen schiet, maar dat klinkt niet geschikt voor de waker. Ik zoek altijd eerst naar de dagelijkse naam voor ik met de volledige naam kom. Soms loopt het net even anders, maar doorgaans dus dit. ''Kiezelrozet...Rozetkiezel...eh, te vrouwelijk...meer lezen...Giflicht...nee, geen gif...Lichtkiezel...."Hé, Licht!"...nee, werkt niet...denk dat ik van dat "kiezel" af moet...Kiezelbloeier...blijkbaar wel "kiezel"...Geurige Helper van de Kiezelgronden...Geurige Wijze...synoniemennet...kan ook giftig zijn...neutrale partij...niet neutraal...weer lezen...Geurige Lichtkiemer van de Kiezelgronden...beetje lang...omvat wel alles...Lichtkiemer..."Hé, Licht!"...krijgen we dat weer... Wie is mijn waker? Realistisch, loyaal, kan tegen een stootje, ondersteunt, helpt. Geur? In geuren en kleuren vertellen? Houdt van een sterk verhaal...sterk persoon...waker...Pluiswind is ook een verteller...avonturen...wilde avonturen...grote verhalen ter vermaak, niet om op te scheppen...kan giftig uit de hoek vallen bij bedreiging...trekt terug bij kou...zit verankerd op zijn post...aarde, grond, zekerheid...wat weg van Groenewind...moet ik ook nog aan werken... Kiezelwaker...wil eigenlijk geen waker in de naam van een waker...maar het past zo goed...en kom ook niet van die kiezel af..."Hé, Kiezel!" of erger: "Hé, Kies!"..."Hé, Waker!" werkt ook niet...Vertrouwen...vertrouw...respect...trouw... Hondstrouw...laten we dat maar niet doen...Trouwbloeier...link weg...plant uit het hooggebergte...geliefd...eer... Vriendenhelper...Hooggever...verzachtend...Hoopkiezel...eh, nee...Geurende Vriend van de Kiezelgronden...weer breed...Vriendlucht...Kiezelgeur...nope...Hooplucht...kan niks met hoop in het begin...Luchthoop...hoop is geen optie...deprimerende conclusie voor mijn waker...ik krijg echt geen naam voor deze gozer bedacht... Grot van Groenewind...Dodendansers van Nacht vol Gevallen Sterren...Dodendansers die in Rondtefeest tot Eeuwig Duister...schrijft per ongeluk eerst "stuitert" op...Rondtefeest tot Eeuwig Stuitert...Geurende Vriend van de Kiezelgronden...toch wel...nu nog een roepnaam...Pijnstiller...eigenlijk zo'n slechte nog niet... "Ik zoek Pijnstiller." "Welke precies?" "Groot, zwaar, supper fluffly." "Geurende Vriend van de Kiezelgronden, bedoel je?" "Wie anders?" "Excuse-moi, maar welke idioot neemt dat ook de bijnaam Pijnstiller aan? Er zijn zoveel katten naar pijnstillende planten vernoemd. Had hij zichzelf niet Kiezelval of Geursteen kunnen noemen?" "Zeg, poeziepoes. Ik heb manen gestudeerd om heler te worden. Als ik een pijnstillende plant wil hebben, dan noem ik het ding bij zijn naam. Dan roep ik 'papaver' of 'valkruid', niet 'pijnstiller'." ~ Legitiem gesprek tussen mij en mezelf als twee stamkatten Muziek *Enhanced soundtracks *Wonderful movie soundtracks *Wonderful movie soundtracks #2 Trivia *Melkmaan was eerst een kater en commandant. *IJswind had oorspronkelijk een ander karakter. Categorie:Dodendansers Categorie:Dodendansers: hoofdstukken Categorie:Dodendansers: informatie Categorie:Dodendansers: personages Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:Verhalen Categorie:Warrior Cats Categorie:Avontuur Categorie:Serie